


La meilleure façon de se débarasser d'une tentation

by SerendipityManatee



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c., The Picture of Dorian Gray
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityManatee/pseuds/SerendipityManatee
Summary: Le studio de production L'Assemblée débute un nouveau projet, une adaptation du classique littéraire Le Portrait de Dorian Gray d'Oscar Wilde. Parmi le casting, Manuel Valls et Arnaud Montebourg, acteurs expérimentés, mais aussi des débutants, comme le jeune premier Emmanuel Macron ou l'extravagante Sacha. Ces passionnés vont s'écharper pour imposer leur vision du film parfait - et vont devoir travailler ensemble. Sans avoir tout à fait conscience des enjeux qui se nouent en coulisses.





	La meilleure façon de se débarasser d'une tentation

"Incapable ! Incompétente ! Voilà ce que tu es ! » 

Manuel pince les lèvres, sans trop savoir si c'est pour exprimer sa désapprobation ou pour étouffer un rire. Avec une désinvolture désabusée, il se glisse dans cet inconfort familier comme dans un vêtement un peu trop étroit.

« Salut, Arnaud. » 

Quelque chose dans cette interpellation -âpreté ? dérision ?- accomplit l’exploit de couper momentanément court aux vitupérations de son collègue, qui en quelques enjambées le rejoint et lui serre la main. Le contraste qu’ils offrent ainsi, côte à côte, est frappant : boucles échevelées et sévère raie sur le côté ; morgue jugulaire et joues bonhommes, que la colère échouait à durcir ; longue silhouette brouillonne ; concision opiniâtre jusque dans les rides ébauchées sur le visage de Manuel comme autant de promesses de cruauté. Désemparés dans leur dissemblance, les deux hommes se tournent vers celle qui n’a pas encore bougé. Opposant -c’était coutume- brusquerie à détresse, il la hèle, moqueur.  
« Alors, Sacha, tu ne me remercies pas de t’avoir délivré ? Tu avais l’air en bien mauvaise posture avant que je n’arrive. »

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme hésite, oscillant toujours d’un pied à l’autre. Ses mains crispées trahissent une tension que dément son insolente moue cerise. Ses cils accrochent quelques larmes orphelines ; son regard se fait calculateur. Promenant distraitement son ongle sur sa lèvre inférieure, elle élimine, une à une, les options qui seraient aveux de sa fragilité. Ne pas tomber dans la raillerie adolescente. Ne pas affecter l’indifférence – que l’on voudrait flegme et qui n’est que bouderie. Incertaine, Sacha opte pour la sobriété, et hoche brièvement la tête : « Manuel. ». C’est Arnaud qui, laissant à nouveau libre cours à son courroux, interrompt la scène, et s’écrie : « Mais c’est vrai, ça ! D’ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être travailler pour Manuel, une fois que je t’aurais virée ! Enfin, peut-être n’auras-tu bientôt plus besoin de ton salaire d’agent, avec tout l’argent que va te procurer ton nouveau métier… J’espère que tu y feras preuve d’un peu plus de professionnalisme… On peut te faire confiance pour ça, n’est-ce pas ? ». 

Alors que Manuel reprend le chemin du bureau de François, véritable objectif de sa venue au studio, le bruit de la dispute s’estompe, et les épaules de Manuel se détendent. Si les chamailleries entre Montebourg et son agent étaient monnaie courante, leur manque inhérent de pudeur ne manquait jamais de le mettre mal à l’aise, lui qui avait toujours préservé, avec une intégrité maniaque, sa vie professionnelle de son intimité. Autorisant son instinct à le guider dans ces couloirs qu’il connaissait par cœur, il se laisse doucement aller à l’allégresse de retrouver son lieu de travail. Il caresse du regard les vieux murs, dont les pierres conservent une fraîcheur qui lui est vivement agréable en ce début du mois d’août. Même le mauvais goût criant de la décoration, qui juxtapose moulures anciennes et affiches de film en tout genre, et qui provoque d’ordinaire chez lui un immanquable froncement de sourcils, n’entache pas sa bonne humeur. Il frappe, entre. 

« Alors, Manuel ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Barcelone, comme d’habitude, c’est ça ?... Assieds-toi ! »  
Manuel rend à François sa poignée de main avec une chaleur non feinte : au fil des années, les deux hommes ont tissé une amitié sincère, malgré le rapport hiérarchique et l’antagonisme de leurs personnalités. 

« Ca fait du bien de rentrer, malgré tout ?  
\- Tu sais que je suis toujours content de retourner au travail. Mais on va dire que j’aurais pu recevoir meilleur accueil… » répond Manuel avec un léger rire. « Titi et Grosminet étaient encore en train de se disputer ! Tu sais pourquoi ?  
\- Oui, ça doit être à cause du nouveau film. Un vrai chamboule-tout, cette affaire ! Je sais que ça fait des années qu’on le répète, mais cette fois, le changement, c’est vraiment maintenant ! ».

D’un mouvement circonspect du menton, Manuel l’encourage à poursuivre. Avec un entrain théâtral, l’œil brillant d’anticipation, François claironne : « On va tourner Le Portrait de Dorian Gray !!... ». Manuel hausse un sourcil : « c’est ça ta nouveauté ? Parce qu’une bonne douzaine d’adaptations ont déjà été réalisées, et pas toutes des plus heureuses…

\- Justement ! L’innovation sera d’autant plus remarquable qu’elle viendra après un certain nombre d’adaptations dont les plus réussies l’ont été parce qu’elles misaient sur la fidélité à l’époque et au texte. Bon, tu sais comment je fonctionne, une grande partie des choix artistiques resteront vôtres, notamment dans le degré de cette fidélité, mais j’ai déjà pris quelques décisions inédites. En fait, ça concerne surtout la distribution des rôles.  
\- Je me méfie.  
\- Non, pour toi, c’est une bonne nouvelle ! A la hauteur de tes ambitions…  
\- Tu veux me faire jouer Lord Henry, c’est ça ? Un rôle caricatural, pour une fois ?  
\- Tu n’as pas tout à fait tort. C’est vrai que c’est un personnage qui manque de nuance. C’est pour ça que je veux également te faire jouer Basil.  
\- Quoi ?! ». Manuel se redresse brusquement, agrippe les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Se détend légèrement après quelques instants, quand il aperçoit le sourire en coin de son vis-à-vis. Le producteur, réalise-t-il, le connaît par cœur, et sait qu’il ne manquera pas, une fois la stupéfaction retombée, de s’enthousiasmer pour ce qu’il ne tardera pas à considérer comme un défi. « Et à part moi ? Tes prévisions ont-elles d’autres victimes ?

\- Bien sûr, et tu as pu en admirer les séquelles ! Arnaud était furieux en quittant mon bureau. Déjà, parce qu’amoureux de son reflet comme il l’est, il aurait adoré jouer Dorian – alors James Vane, pour lui, c’est plus qu’une déception… Mais c’est surtout à cause de Sacha – toi qui te plait tant à fustiger ma prétendue incapacité à prendre des risques, j’ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de ceci- je l’ai castée pour jouer Sybil Vane.  
\- Pardon ?! Mais pourquoi elle ?! Elle n’a aucune expérience ! Elle n’est pas sérieuse, incapable de s’investir sérieusement dans un projet à long terme ! Elle sera d’autant moins motivée que cela la met en bisbille avec son Arnaud adoré… Et puis ! Parlons-en de celui-là, et des tensions que ça va générer au sein de l’équipe ! Enfin, sa colère est légitime ! Son agent qui renonce à le défendre en se faisant acheter avec un meilleur rôle que le sien ! Et du coup, ses revendications auront plus de poids, il va falloir être accommodant avec lui… Et sur un film pareil ! J’imagine déjà ses délires pseudo-artistiques, quelque chose comme « la considération esthétique comme priorité scénographique, dont l’art serait le sujet »…  
\- Mais ne serait-ce pas là un délicieux hommage, pour Wilde ? ».

Manuel s’interrompt à ces mots, prononcés par une voix inconnue dont la douceur même est une provocation. Il se lève, pour saluer le nouveau venu. Ce qui frappe son regard, c’est d’abord le bleu – celui de la veste, du pantalon, des yeux. C’est ensuite une impression de déjà-vu, pas assez forte pour lui permettre de reconnaître celui qui fait face, et suffisamment aigüe pour écarter de lui toute autre considération. Oui, il l’a déjà vu, ce visage inexplicablement harmonieux, ce nez trop long, ces dents du bonheur, qui, il l’imagine, doivent provoquer un certain zozotement – il en est certain, mais à quelle occasion ? L’inconnu toussote, et Manuel se rend compte, non sans gêne, qu’il est en train de le dévisager sans un mot. S’empressant de détourner le regard, il jette un coup d’œil interrogateur à François, qui se lève à son tour, et s’exclame : « Je te présente Dorian Gray ! Ce film ne pourra qu’être innovant, puisqu’il sera le premier d’Emmanuel Macron que voici, prodige de la Comédie-Française dont tu as forcément entendu parler ! ». En effet – et quand Emmanuel lui serre la main, avec une énergie juvénile, Manuel se rappelle brusquement où il l’a vu, et un Julien Sorel éclatant sur la scène du théâtre du Ranelagh se superpose au charmant sourire de celui qui se moque de lui avec une exquise politesse.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis sur Tumblr : arandomw0rld


End file.
